


The Dangers Of Eavesdropping

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [63]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Isaac Lahey Being an Asshole, M/M, Misunderstandings, Reader-Insert, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Misunderstandings always cause problems.





	The Dangers Of Eavesdropping

_“He’s so clingy though!”_

Isaac stopped at the door, not taking another step into the apartment as he heard Lydia chuckle.

_“I mean-always around. Never going anywhere without you. Wouldn’t you just find it so…suffocating?”_

He waited for a response-for you to defend him-but all he heard was silence, followed by giggling.

Isaac’s heart hurt-hearing what you really thought of him. How you and Lydia spoke of him.

So-he turned around, quietly leaving the apartment, not sure where to go from here.

It was almost 2am when you heard the door open, Isaac’s boots sounding on the floor as he walked towards your room.

“Where’ve you been?” you asked, immediately realizing he was drunk off his ass.

He didn’t say anything, flopping onto the bed, head landing on your thigh.

“You ok?” you asked softly, running your hand through his curls, scratching at his scalp lightly.

He shrugged your hand off him, rolling over and moving away.

“Let’s take that coat off”.

You moved towards him, but he snapped up, leaving the bedroom without a single word.

You had no idea what was going on-but you knew Isaac. And you knew he was mad.

Following him out-you found him on the couch, an arm thrown over his face as he tried to ignore your presence.

“Seriously-what’s up?”

When he continued ignoring you-you simply sighed.

“You’re so annoying”, you muttered, walking back to the bedroom.

“And you’re a fucking asshole”.

You stopped in your tracks, turning around, offended and pissed.

“What the fuck did you just say?”

“I said…you’re an asshole!” he slurred, standing shakily and taking a few steps towards you.

“Oh-so when I’m worried about my boyfriend, I’m an asshole. But the dumbass who got shitfaced is fine?” you scoffed, turning around, ready to walk away, when he grabbed your arm harshly.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

He didn’t say anything, dragging you towards the front door and pulling it open.

“Isaac! Let go!”

You struggled against his grip-but he was too strong. And with a shove-you were thrown out of your apartment, your boyfriend glaring at you like you were nothing.

“I’ll pack your shit and give them to Scott. Don’t come back here. We’re done”.

“Hey, y/n. Come in”.

You made your way into Scott’s living room, filled with boxes of your stuff.

“Uh-is this all of it?”

Scott nodded, a sympathetic look on his face.

“Yea. If there’s anything missing-he said you can tell me”, he answered awkwardly, hating to be in the middle of all of this.

No-one understood how Isaac could end your relationship, throwing you out of your home and ignoring your existence.

Since the moment you’d met, you’d been head over heels for each other.

Everyone who knew you thought you’d be one of those couples together on their deathbed.

Which was what made it hurt so much. You hadn’t just lost a boyfriend.

You’d lost the person you thought you’d spend the rest of your life with. The same person who’d done absolutely everything to avoid any contact with you.

And while you wanted him back-you’d had enough of trying to get through to someone who wanted nothing to do with you.

So-you decided to accept Isaac’s wishes to end your relationship-realizing it was time to live your life.

“Yea-I’ll have…a chocolate frappuccino, thank you”.

You glanced around the coffee shop, looking for an empty seat.

“It’s busy today, huh?” you asked, the barista nodding as she made the drink.

“Here you go”.

You thanked her, spotting an occupied table with a free seat.

“Hey-you mind if I sit?”

He looked up, his heart pounding when your eyes met.

“Y-y/n?”

“Isaac? Sorry-I’ll just…”

You took a step to leave, but stopped when he insisted you stay.

Reluctantly sitting opposite him, you awkwardly played with your cup, glancing at Isaac who was staring at you the entire time.

“So…how’ve you been?” you asked, clearing your throat as quietly as you could.

“Good. I’ve…”

He took a deep breath, deciding to be honest.

“I’ve been a mess, actually. The past few months-I’ve barely been able to sleep or eat. The apartment doesn’t feel the same without you”.

You scoffed, bitterness rising in you.

“Shouldn’t have kicked me out then”.

That seemed to have hurt-his face falling.

“I-I’m sorry”.

You glared at him, finding yourself getting truly angry.

“You didn’t even give me a reason. You literally threw me out and ignored me. What the fuck did I actually do to you?” you asked, wanting answers.

“I-I heard you. You and Lydia”.

“You gonna expand on that? Cos me and Lydia hang out all the time. So that tells me nothing”.

“You said I’m clingy. That it’s suffocating to be with me”, he muttered.

“Um…what the hell are you talking about? I never said that”, you argued.

It was Isaac’s turn to look annoyed now.

“I heard you, y/n. You and Lydia. The day we broke up. I came home and you were both talking about how annoying it’d be to date me”.

You slowly started recollecting a somewhat similar conversation-finally realizing what he was talking about.

You rolled your eyes, pissed that this was the entire reason for your breakup.

“We weren’t talking about you-dumbass. We were talking about Ross from Friends. How he acts like a nice guy, but he’s a clingy control freak”.

His eyes widened, suddenly remembering the laughter in the background.

“Y-you weren’t talking about me?”

“No, you idiot. I love you. And if I really found you clingy, I’d have broken up with you. Which…you had no problem doing”.

He gulped, realizing that he’d put you through all this hurt over a stupid misunderstanding.

“I-I’m so sorry”.

You shook your head, getting up and grabbing your drink.

“Well-if you wanna make it up to me, take me on a date?”

He nodded, a smile on his face as he watched you walk away, thankful that you actually gave him a second chance-even if he didn’t deserve it.


End file.
